Jarsu Kamishio
Story Age:3-5 From the Kamishiō Clan, Jarsu was born into a family of 4, His mother, father, and brother. As a child Jarsu was unusually quiet & solemn, but was a quick learner, though he does have some reckless personality traits (Such as being hot headed), he is considered to be a battle genius, capable of taking on opponents much stronger than him just by his sheer intellect. Still an infant, Jarsu saw his parents get slaughtered in front of him, but he had no emotional response, as he escaped with his brother he mentally swore to avenge his parents, and to kill the mysterious warrior that killed them. He then undergo-ed intense training methods with his brother, in order to make him stronger. Age:6-8 Once Jarsu's older brother had taught him the basics, he was sent to the academy where'd he'd learn to become a full fledged shinobi. At the academy, he was mostly outcast-ed by the other students, leading to curiosity and some-what depression. He consulted his brother about this, but his words were simply 'Just ignore them, they're weaklings.', though Jarsu was still a bit confused, he thought that it seemed like a likely possibility, as he was also taught by his older brother to use a very weak & basic Scorch Release at age 6 (Jarsu went to the academy at age 8, meaning he would've adapted his scorch release to a higher-state, of some-what normal power.) not only that, but he was also getting a more in-depth training from his brother of chakra control, and stamina preservation & regeneration, this allowed Jarsu to have an insane amount of chakra, chakra control, and stamina preservation & regeneration (Regenerating his stamina/chakra would at least take 12 hours to fully regenerate.) At this age he also made a blood contract, his animal is a silverback gorilla, though at his age he was only able to summon a cub, later he'd be able to summon more powerful animals. Age:10-13 At age 10, Jarsu passed his final exams as an academy student, and was ranked up to a genin. He was put into a group of 3 himself, a girl inspiring to become a medical shinobi, and a boy with medium-ranged ninjutsu. Up to all of his missions, he's came back without a scratch, mostly because of the technique that turn people to mummified corpses(Extremely Streaming Murder). At age 11, after completing a ton of missions, the current Hokage seemed willing enough to give their group a B-rank mission, mostly from their recent mission performances. The mission was to assassinate a rogue ninja threatening to destroy the village is just above genin-level.. As he was about to assassinate the target, he used his scorch style, and made the rogue shinobi burn, showing his sadistic side, though he was ambushed by the rogue ninja's paid body guards, severely injuring his leg from the attack. By this time, his brother told him that there was another kekkei genkai exclusive to our clan's blood line, called 'Frost Release', his nature type was also 'Water Release', and 'Fire Release'... Jarsu & his older brother quickly began training on this. At this age, he was also learning advanced chakra techniques, such as rotating it, condensing it, and shape transforming it. This is how he learned the rasengan. ] is Jarsu at age 10-13, notice the bandage around his left leg, this was an injury from his solo rank-B mission, the first injury he obtained during a mission.(This is the sprite version.) Age: 14 As an already powerful genin, the chunin exams were seemingly easy. At the first exam mental exam Jarsu didn't have a hard time figuring out the whole point of the exam was to test on how well and quick you can gather information by your surrounding resources, and doing that was not that difficult for him. As for the second exam (The survival exam), he was able to protect his group from things such as an ambush, and were easily the first team to finish. The rest of the exam was mostly not worth mentioning. After completing the exams, and becoming a chunin, his team mate (a girl aspiring to become a medical ninja) taught him a little bit about medical ninjutsu, and how to heal basic wounds. At this rank, he'd usually be getting A-rank missions, by doing so he put himself in more risk of losing a team mate. Age:15 After being offered an extremely dangerous A rank mission, as his friend was dying in front of him from a severe battle wound, Jarsu rushed to save him, though unfortunately he was to late. Because of this, Jarsu swore to himself that he'd become stronger, and protect his loved ones. He realized that just using Scorch Release wouldn't be enough, so he started mastering Frost Release. In order to speed up his training progress, he used shadow clones. The death of his comrade improved his will power drastically, and permanently. It took him half a year to absolutely master Frost, it would've taken him a lot longer if he had not used shadow clones, and had weak will power. He was also mentored by a black smith taking up his cause, and helped him forge his own weapon. Age:16 After half the year of training, He has mastered Extremely Streaming Murder http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Scorch_Release:_Extremely_Steaming_Murder, Searing Mantle http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Scorch_Release:_Searing_Mantle, and more. Jarsu excels at Scorch Release. As for the other half (spent forging his weapon), he created a 3 bladed-scythe. ] 2 Weeks later, he became a jonin. He also learnt the Coffin Prison sealing Jutsu, which took him about a month to fully get the hang of. At this age, he also obtained his second nature type, lightning release, though he was not very skilled at it. He also bought a pet from a local ninja pet shop in Kirigakure, which is an eclectus parrot that is capable of using expansion jutsu (He named her crestial), though he mostly uses her for spying. Age:17 He soon left kirigakure for a short period of time in order to train on becoming a sage. This took about half a year for him to fully master, but eventually he became a toad sage, and was capable of absorbing nature chakra, and sensing chakra around him. This is around the time he also obtained the sharingan, as he was sent to another universe by Seikatsu's dojutsu 'Uchu', having the sharingan in his left eye, and the Uchu in his right. Personality Jarsu is a very mysterious man, not saying much words. That is his appearance on the outside, on the inside he has two sides: A noble side, and a sadistic side. Jarsu show's his sadistic side once he see's either himself or other people in extreme pain, mostly burning it is still rare. He shows his noble side once he is put into extreme situations, such as a close friend/comrade dying before his eyes, meeting the mysterious warrior who killed his parents infront of him, - These are all examples of situations where he'd show his noble side. He is thoughtful on decisions, planning out 70% of the possibilities that seem most likely to happen. If he had proper knowledge about his opponents, he would exploit that knowledge to his own advantage. Though Jarsu can still be kind hearted, he is mostly solemn. His personality resembles a bit like that of Gaara's. Appearance Jarsu(Kid).png|Jarsu(Kid), new version. Jarsu(Teen).png|Jarsu as a teen, around 15-17 years old. Jarsu(Adult).png|Jarsu as an adult. Jarsu(Hidden).png|Jarsu as an adult, with his mask currently equiped. Jarsu has dark red hair, and can mostly be seen wearing a red cloak, and a mask much like Obito's. His hair resembles to that as Sasukes, though it is red. His eyes are the colour of whitish blue. Though his training clothing is nothing more then black clothes. It's not clearly visible, though he does wear weights on his feet, his gauntlet do weigh a lot as well. Taking them off would increase Jarsu's speed exponentially. Triple Bladed Scythe The Triple Bladed Scythe that Jarsu's wield's is capable of activating chakra dots, once Jarsu infuses his weapon with chakra, these dots act as a power point, each dot that is activated is a sign that the weapon's speed and strength has increased 10%. There are exactly 5 chakra dots, meaning the weapon can only increase it's speed and power by 50%, and nothing more. Though using the chakra that Jarsu give's his scythe, it's able to heal itself from cracks/damage, and able to be used by Jarsu once again. Using his chakra specifically, he can infuse the top blade with scorch chakra(This also gives a hint that it's his most strongest jutsu) and use it for devastating attacks, he can infuse the middle blade with frost chakra, and the last blade with water chakra. This helps the Triple blade's strength, and is the reason why it has three blades. The three bladed scythe is also capable of transforming into a chained-sickle, capable of being swung around by Jarsu without any effort and extending from short-to-long ranged combat. Taijutsu ] Jarsu does not really excel at taijutsu, but he isn't poor at it as well. His current taijutsu moves are thin, as he only has three; Flaming Tornado, & Ferice Dragon Palm, and Lightning Palm. His 'Flaming Tornado' move is once he does a constant 360 kick, whilst sending some of his scorch chakra to legs/feet in order to give off a conflagration. Though his other move 'Fierce Dragon Palm', is once he sends an substantial amount of scorch chakra to one of his palms, this gives off a massive transparent, golden dragon, whilst he is at the very mouth of the dragon. His 'Lightning Palm' is once he has a small electrical current within his palm internally, and he strikes his foe with it, sending an electrical current through their body, and attacking their nerve system. This temporary paralyzes the opponent, leaving them open to attack. He can do this lot's of times, though he decides not to over the chakra cost of it, but the more time he does it, the more time they're paralyzed. Ninjutsu Jarsu is more of a ninjutsu type, this explains he possess a formidable amount of ninjutsu. His styles include: Searing Aura, Scorch Ablaze, Flaming Rotation, Large Fireball, Scorch Release Armor, Extremely Streaming Murder, Searing Mantle, Blazing Wings, Phoenix Amaterasu, Incinerating Rasengan Incinerating Clone Technique, Crimson Vanguard, Snow Storm, Composed Ice Age, Frost Bite, Frosty Dome, Ice Coffin, Ice Burial, Frost Skin, Icey Hand, Frost Control, Extremely Freezing Murder, Frosty-Rasengan, Snow Vanguard, Water Dragon, Liquid Armor, Water Prison, Liquid-Rasengan, Water Tsunami, Water Control, Ocean Vanguard, Lightning Coffin, Chidori, Lightning Release Armor, Chidogan, Arm Of Thunder, Vanguard of Thunder. Though his most formidable jutsu's of his three styles are Extremely Streaming Murder(Scorch Release), Frost Bite(Frost Release), and Water Dragon(Water Release). ''' Kenjutsu''' Jarsu isn't extremely skilled or gifted at Kenjutsu(Bladed weapons), though he isn't terrible at it either. His battle skill seems to be around average for melee weapons, though unlike his skill with his twin-blade katanas, he's skilled with his Triple bladed scythe, and can swing it around with ease, even with it's mass size. ''' Sensory''' Jarsu Kamishio possess impressive sensory skills, though would be considered average at joūnin level. He's able to sense chakra by vibrations caused in the water, though the enemy itself does have to cause the water to vibrate. At a close range to the vibrating water, the better Jarsu can sense chakra. Intelligence Jarsu can be considered intelligence, as he takes in every detail about his current opponent and tries to discover their weakness. After learning about their weakness, he will exploit that weakness in order to give himself the own advantage. If he was vsing someone that often get's their emotions in the way, he'd most likely play with that emotion until they lose control, and attack recklessly. Stats